Brotherly Love
by readinangel
Summary: Emmett and Jasper decide to help Edward with something... that involves him and Bella. If Edward won't talk to Charlie about him and Bella sleeping in the same bed, then somebody has to, right? One-shot, Humor


**Brotherly Love**

By: readinangel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. It's all Stephenie Meyer's!

_Summery: Emmett and Jasper decide to help Edward with something... that involves him and Bella. If Edward won't talk to Charlie about him and Bella sleeping in the same bed, then somebody has to, right? One-shot._

**Emmett POV**

Jasper and I walked up to Bella's house, giddy with excitement. I still couldn't believe I had thought of this, a way to humiliate both Edward and Bella. Two birds with one stone, it was perfect.

Arriving on her doorstep, I knocked three times on the door, and listened anxiously as I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps come to the door. He opened the door, and did a slight double take when he saw who it was. I gave him a bright, ear-to-ear smile, as Jasper also grinned, creating a calm, trusting feeling to ease Charlie's doubts about us. After a moment he seemed to regain his composure, and stepped aside to let us into the house.

"Hey Charlie!" I greeted loudly as I pranced into the living room, to excited to sit down. He nodded to me as Jasper came in and gave a little wave. He was getting influenced by my excitement, I could tell, because he began bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, unable to keep still.

Charlie, who caught the feeling radiating of Jasper, grinned, and sat down in a squishy arm chair, looking at us expectantly, but still tapping his fingers.

I gave the signal to Jasper, and he sent a feeling of calmness throught the room, causing my to stop shifting around. Jasper and I sat down opposite of Charlie, huffing down onto the couch.

""So... what are you boys doing here, Bella isn't here, she's out with Edward.?" Charlie asked after a moment of silence. Perfect. I began to hum, looking around, and Jasper looked at me before responding.

"We actually came to see you." Jasper said quickly, an anxious feeling spreading throughout the room.

"Oh, no, what's wrong?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Too much." I whispered almost silently to Jasper, who eased up on the anxiety.

"Nothing's wrong, Sir." Jasper said quickly.

"Well, at least we don't think so." I said quickly, looking down at the floor, playing my part perfectly.

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean?" Said Charlie slowly, as Jasper quickly hyped up the curosity in the room.

I leaned in closer for effect, beckoning for Charlie to do the same. I felt like I was back in high school, gossiping.

"Well, we're not quite sure what's going on with Edward." I admitted, casting my eyes downward before leaning back out. Jasper, always right on que, added a wave a sympathy throughout the room.

"What's wrong, anything I can help with, as Chief of Police?" Charlie asked dutifuly. I had to disguise my snicker as a cough.

"We're not sure." Jasper said slowly, pausing for effect before continuing. "You see, we think that Edward is sneaking out at night." He finished, and I had to look down to hide the glee on my face.

"And we have no idea where he might be going." I said, creating a mask on my face and looking back up. Jasper let the excitement build.

"And you have no idea?" Charlie asked, confused. We nodded, and I caught Jasper's eye, and he looked up at the ceiling, and then back down. I did the same- giving our signal.

Jasper let a small wave of anger float around. "Well, we we're wondering, Sir, though we have no idea, if he might, maybe, be coming here, you know, to see Bella." I said, playing the innocent act with my stuttering. I looked down, and Jasper let out a wave of understanding through the still air.

"Are you suggesting that he is coming here at night, and seeing Bella, while she's in bed?" He asked, appaled.

"Not suggesting, just wondering." Jasper said, innocence dripping from his voice. I smiled, this was going perfectly

"We don't know where else he would go." I whispered, casting my eyes downward.

"I see." Charlie said slowly, comprehension dawning on his face.

"We know how much they love each other, and we just thought... we don't want them doing anything before marriage, it just isn't right." I added for affect, as Jasper sent rage throughout the room. Just then I heard the squeal of Volvo tired on wet road. Edward and Bella were returning.

"We have to go." I said quickly, getting up.

"Thanks for your time!" Jasper chimed in.

We quickly darted out of the house, Jasper sending one last rage wave before we left the property.

"Here Bella." I heard Edward whisper as we ran through the woods before he could figure out what was going on.

About ten seconds passed before I Edward realized what had happened, what Charlie must have been thinking about.

We paused, having to hear this. "What's wrong?" Bella's soft voice asked.

"Nothing, I just have to go kill my brothers!" Edward said, his voice shaking. Jasper and I took that as our que to speed off again. I thought I could hear Charlie's voice yelling "EDWARD!" as we ran to Canada- or somewhere else far away.

oOoOoOo

_So what did you think? I know this wouldn't happen, but in my other story, Getting Kicked Out Of a Fair, in chapter four Edward mentions he has to get his brother's back for something. This is what came to my mind when I wrote that, and I just had to get it out, it was too funny to pass up._

_Please review!  
_


End file.
